


treats

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: She had promised him a treat if he came tonight and when he did, he found the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 20





	treats

Ivar made his way towards the house of Y/N. She had told him that she had a treat for him, that he should come over just before bed.

As he neared her house, he heard soft moans and had to gulp softly. As he neared the house he could hear the soft moans of the woman he was here to see. 

“Oh, Ivar,” came the breathless, honeyed voice and he was shocked. How could he be in there, pleasuring her if he was out here?

Finding one of the loose boards, he pulls it open and is met by the sight of you on your back, hands between your legs. Your slender fingers were pumping in and out of your core quickly as lusty moans left your lips. 

Your head fell back and Ivar realized that from his place he actually had the perfect view of you. Your legs were spread out directly in front of him as he watched you through the wall.

Based off the slick he could see and the squishing he could hear, he assumed that you had already cum at least once. 

Your name tumbles from his lips in a surprised breath as he watches a hand come up to roll your one of your nipples. 

You call his name again as he watches your fingers travel across your folds. A soft whimper escapes you and Ivar can feel his pants tightening. 

He adjusts himself just outside the board so that he’s sitting and can watch you. As you continue to play with yourself, you become more and more vocal. His pants tighten more before he finally gives in. Reaching into his pants and freeing his cock. 

Licking his lips as he watches you, his hand grips his cock snugly as he begins to pump up and down, imagining that it was him in place of your fingers. Imagining his hand to actually be your tight core.

That it was his hands on your body, making you moan and writhe beneath him. His cock pumping in and out of you, knowing that his length could reach places that your fingers are not capable of. 

His hand moved up and down his shaft. When a bit of clear liquid gathered at the tip, he used it as a lubricant as he continued up and down his shaft. His pace mirrored that of your hands and fingers as you played with yourself to completion. 

The faster you went, the faster he went and when you slowed down, staving off your own orgasm, he couldn’t help but growl at you. 

A smirk came across your lips and he knew that this was his treat you’d told him about. He watched as you pulled your hands from your body and looked the boards where you knew he was, “Hello Ivar.”

As soon as he heard your voice, he knew what this was - you’d wanted him to see you. 

A smirk formed on his lips and he chuckled just loud enough that you could hear him. He knew what it did to you. There was always something about him giving into his more primal instincts that made you literally tremble in anticipation. 

Quickly tucking himself in and making his way to your front door, he didn’t bother knocking but burst in and made his way back towards the woman splayed out on the furs before him, “So, is this the treat my little bird had for me?”

His voice was thick lust and rough with need. Coupled with his growl from earlier, you couldn’t help but whimper at the thought of what was to come as you felt your folds flood further. 

You watched as Ivar made his way into the room and it wasn’t long before he was at the edge of the furs, watching you intently. The hand you had used to fuck yourself with was simply laying there, waiting for you to move it back to your heated core or for Ivar to take control. 

You watched as he lowered his head to the apex of your thighs and you heard him take in a deep breath of your scent before he leaned back. A disappointed sound came from your lips and you watched as his eyes snapped over to you, promising something terrible to come. 

“You should continue, little bird,” he commanded, with that same voice he used when he was threatening someone. There was something about that voice that made a shiver of excitement run down your spine every time you heard it and this time was no different. 

Nodding your head, you brought your second hand down to your heated core before the slender digits slipped back inside. You’d already cum twice when you had heard Ivar arrive but this was different. Knowing he was watching you had made the pleasure of your fingers along the insides of your walls that much more pleasurable. 

You used one hand to finger yourself, curling your fingers within your walls as your other hand strummed at your clit. Occasionally pinching it between two fingers, causing jolts of electricity to dance across your skin. 

Moving one of your hands up to your nipples, you begin to toy with the pebbled peak. A whimper escaped your lips as you rolled the peak between your fingers. But there was something missing. Your fingers were to thin and your skin too soft. 

Moving your fingers faster, you added another finger but it still wasn’t enough and you could hear the frustrated groan you made. 

Ivar watched as his little bird played. She was a beautiful creature, her fingers able to tease herself and bring herself to the edge. As he watched her fingers dance across her heated skin, he moved to pull himself out of the confines of his own pants. 

Her panting little sounds, the little moans and whimpers she made as her body responded to the pleasure made him smile and he groaned as he continued to watch her. 

“That’s it little bird,” he encouraged her as he pulled himself out again, “Just like that.” 

He watched as one of her hands flicked her clit before she started drawing little circles around it. Each movement made her hips jerk slightly as she tried to fuck herself on her hand further. As she kept going a whimper escaped her.

“Harder,” he told her as his hand moved up and down his own shaft. He watched as she spread her legs further, trying to get deeper so she could truly fuck herself on her fingers. 

Her face scrunched up in pure bliss as she moved against her hand and he could hear her whimper. 

“Faster, little bird,” he told her as her fingers slowed down. She was right there, he could see it and he quickened his own pace on his shaft. 

He watched her face as she came undone, the orgasm ripping through her as she called his name and came all over her fingers. As her fingers stopped, he leaned in and replaced them with his own as he continued to move his own hand. 

As he moved his fingers in and out of her tight heat, he could feel her milking his finger, looking for his release and he mimicked the feel of her walls clenching around him with his fist around his cock. 

His release came in thick spurts as he groaned her name.


End file.
